31 March 1972
Show ; Name *Friday Night Is Boogie Night ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1972-03-31 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 2(ii) of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *A sequence of three losers in this show. One of them is by the band Aubrey Small, who were closely associated with Bob Harris but never achieved any commercial success. *Heads Hands And Feet were a crtiically-acclaimed band who got a fair degree of radio and TV exposure, but it didn't lead to big record sales. However, guitarist Albert Lee went on to make a name for himself as a solo artist and with various bands, while bassist Chas Hodges became half of Chas & Dave.. *A track by Rodriquez (Sixto Rodriguez), an artist who remained obscure until the late 1990s, when he was rediscovered by fans in South Africa where his albums had been best-sellers. This led to a revival of his career and to a documentary film about him, Searching for Sugar Man (2012)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Searching_for_Sugar_Man. Sessions *Heads Hands & Feet, #1. Recorded 1972-03-14. "Warming Up The Band" and "Hot Property" not transmitted until 09 June 1972. No known commercial release. *Tony 'Duster' Bennett, #5. Recorded 1972-02-28. "I Feel So Good" and "Watcha Gonna Do" not transmitted until 05 May 1972. No known commercial release. *David Bowie, #3 (rpt). First broadcast 28 January 1972. Recorded 1972-02-11. "Ziggy Stardust" not included in this repeat. No commercial release. Original master tape reportedly lost, although tape copies are available. *Roy Young Band #1 (repeat). First broadcast 25 February 1972. Recorded 1972-02-08. "Roll It On" and "Mr. Funky" not included in this repeat. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Slade: Keep On Rockin' (LP - Slade Alive) Polydor *Brave Belt: Too Far Away (LP - Brave Belt II) Reprise *David Bowie: Queen Bitch (session) *Chuck Berry: Rock And Roll Music (single) Chess *Heads Hands & Feet: I'm In Need Of Your Help (session) *Roy Young Band: Slow Down (session) *Aubrey Small: Loser (LP - Aubrey Small) Elergy *Jerry Garcia: Loser (LP - Garcia) Warner Brothers *Beatles: I'm A Loser (LP - Beatles For Sale) Parlophone *Tony 'Duster' Bennett: I Love My Baby (session) *Foghat: Trouble Trouble (LP - Foghat) Bearsville *Nitty Gritty Dirt Band: Jambalaya (On The Bayou) (single) United Artists *David Bowie: Hang On To Yourself (session) *Paul Butterfield Blues Band: Shake Your Money Maker (LP - Golden Butter, The Best Of The Paul Butterfield Blues Band) Elektra *Heads Hands & Feet: Try To Put Me On (session) *Cactus: Sweet Sixteen (LP - Restrictions) ATCO *Howlin' Wolf: Howlin' Wolf (LP - unknown) Song title not found. Possibly "Howlin' Wolf Boogie". *Tony 'Duster' Bennett: Walkin Pork Shops (session) *Jeff Beck Group: Ol' Man River (LP - Truth) EMI Columbia *Roy Young Band: Rag Mama Rag (session) *David Bowie: Lady Stardust (session) *Rodriquez: Climb Up My Music (LP - Coming From Reality) Sussex *Heads Hands & Feet: Safety In Numbers (session) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Click-Clack (LP - The Spotlight Kid) Reprise *Tony 'Duster' Bennett: Country Breakdown (session) *Humble Pie: Sweet Little Peace And Time (LP - Smokin') A&M *Roy Young Band: Nowhere To Go (session) *Heads Hands & Feet: Road Show (session) *Edgar Broughton Band: Gone Blue (single) Harvest *David Bowie: Waiting For The Man (session) File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *Tracklisting only Footnotes Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:Top Gear